<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Siege of Mossflower Woods by ecrituredudesir</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439069">The Siege of Mossflower Woods</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecrituredudesir/pseuds/ecrituredudesir'>ecrituredudesir</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Redwall Series - Brian Jacques</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Creampie, Electricity, Feet, Filth Eating, Foot Fetish, Furry, Furry / Human, Genital Torture, Human Invasion, Multi, electric shock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:27:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecrituredudesir/pseuds/ecrituredudesir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurda and Triss's battle is interrupted by a group of space-faring humans, who immediately enslave the two and use them for their own, perverse enjoyment, </p><p>A commission for someone on Furaffinity.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Siege of Mossflower Woods</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a battle long in the making, and as it had boiled down to just the two of them, Triss and Princess Kurda faced each other head to head at long last. The white ferret’s sword flashed with a sharp ring out as it collided against the sword of the red squirrel in turn. Though their conflict had been going for several minutes, the both of them trading blow after blow, they had yet to one up one another just yet. Their clash was vehement, and every time their blades met, their spiteful gazes did as well, each look threatening unspeakable death to the one who would fall first at the hands at the victor.<br/>
<br/>
So intensely their fight raged that they did not notice the strange way that the sky darkened over them, nor when a strange ship suspended in air appeared above them in the sky. None in the Woods had ever witnessed such a thing before, so the thought of paying mind to the sky above was far removed from their minds in the heat of battle.<br/>
<br/>
Only when the ship above them actually lowered itself far enough to land in the open field next to them, blasting both of them nearly over with the hard gust of wind that the impact made, did their fight stop for the sheer shock of what seemed to be happening. In their world of rudimentary technology, a space and air faring ship was something so new that their mind could barely comprehend what was happening when the ship opened. From the depths of the strange, metal contraptions came creatures that were taller than any of the creatures either of them had seen in the Mossflower Woods, standing straighter with no fur across their bodies—or anywhere other than their heads and faces. The anthros of the Woods had never seen humans before, but the space faring humans had been watching the planet below for a considerable time—and a small group of the humans had decided to intervene in the local politics.<br/>
<br/>
It meant taking prisoners, as well. The princess and warrior had proven the most promising for their enjoyment after seeing the fight start, and stunned out of their conflict, they were all but helpless when the humans advanced quickly on them. The size difference served to make it all too easy for the humans to overpower them, knocking the weapons from their hands without struggle, given the difference in technology for their weapons, as well. As Kurda lifted her sword to try and lash out at one of these strange, tall creatures, she was knocked to her back immediately and disarmed. Triss, who would have otherwise been delighted at seeing this occurrence, was far too busy trying to defend herself—failing to do so when one of the humans knocked the weapon away from her hands to allow another to grab her from behind. With their size difference, it was all too easy for another human to grab each of them from behind, grabbing them by the upper arms so they couldn’t lash back or bite at them.<br/>
<br/>
“Feisty little things, aren’t they?” Called out one of the ones that had disarmed Kurda.<br/>
<br/>
“Looks like they’re advanced enough to squabble, so they’re smart enough. We probably won’t violate any international laws taking a few of them as slaves. Definitely female, too,” another announced, reaching forward as he grasped at Kurda’s dress, pulling at it so tightly that the fabric began to immediately separate, the old woven fabric little match for the man’s superior strength. It left the princess on display immediately once the fabric was pulled away, despite her flailing protests at the motion—though Triss’s joy at the ferret’s humiliation was short lived, given how another human approached to do the same thing to her own clothing, leaving their slender forms on display. “Shame they’re so flat chested, though,” the same man joked, earning rapacious laughter among the other humans at their expense.<br/>
<br/>
Both females squirmed in the discomfort of the grasps, with Kurda far more vocal, surprising the humans with their ability to actually speak and share the same language. Her heavy accent reminded each of the humans of German when she demanded to be unhanded- “Let me <em>go</em> you bastards-!” she snapped, bearing her fangs, though it only earned laughter through the group once more. Triss was putting up just as much of a struggle, proving that though they may have been smaller and less advanced than their human captors, they had more than enough vitriol and drive for freedom between the two of them. Their spunk was something that made them more interesting, though.<br/>
<br/>
“Looks like we’re going to have to tame these two a little before we can really enjoy them, huh?” the man holding Kurda asked, and the grins that spread across their faces were menacing enough to make their captives blood run cold. The threat in the human’s tone was terrifying enough to make their struggles stop for just long enough, their shame running deep from being stripped down and left on parade for any of the humans that were now carrying them back towards the strange ship that they’d come out of.<br/>
<br/>
“Thinking about using those prototypes they sent over from the base?” One human asked, and the one who’d suggested that they’d have to ‘tame’ the creature-like people gave a nod. “Go ahead and secure their hands so they don’t bother getting in the way.”<br/>
<br/>
Just as soon as they got Kurda and Triss’s arms restrained behind them with what seemed to be thick cuffs, they were stood straight, and a strange, belt-like device that circled their slender waists, securing at the thighs and then finally, parting the lower lips of their bodies to secure a clasp-like device to their clitorises. The pinch of the clamp was already uncomfortable enough, making both of them gasp in pain, squirming where they were restrained to try and get some alleviation from the pressure—but there was none.<br/>
<br/>
“You’re going to beg,” one of the humans informed them, matter-of-factly. “But it won’t get you anywhere. We’re only going to start letting you out of these devices when you’re broken and acting like the slaves that you now are—and something tells me that neither of you are going to behave at all any time soon. That’ll just make breaking you even more fun in the process though, won’t it?”<br/>
<br/>
“Vhat are you doing?!” Kurda snapped, baring her fangs in the direction of the humans, who simply laughed and pushed her down on what looked like bedding that plenty of slaves had occupied before, making it a comfortable landscape in the ship for the humans to enjoy watching as the broke their new slaves. It was only in the moments that followed that Triss got a chance to look down at the belt and device attached to their most intimate parts; there were small squares that ran the length of the belt, lingering over her waist at the hips, and a strange series of twine-like wires that ran from those boxes down to where the straps secured at their thighs to the little, metal pincers that held their clits in the tightness of the clamps. Jutting from the largest boxes on the belts seemed to be small antennae, though neither of them would be able to recognize the technology enough to realize that this was was connecting the belts to another device for remote access.<br/>
<br/>
“Zis is your <em>fault</em>,” hissed Kurda in Triss’s direction, clearly blaming the squirrel for daring to challenge her in the first place. “If you vere not such a stubborn little <em>fool, </em>then ve vould not haff been-”<br/>
<br/>
“That’s enough of that,” one of the humans intervened, and Triss could see something in his hand, but she had no frame of reference to understand that it seemed to be a little remote control; she had never seen one, and thus, she had no clue to anticipate that it had anything to do with the strange devices that had been attached around their hips and thus. Kurda opened her mouth, as if to challenge him next, when his thumb flicked something on the little square and suddenly both of them let out a scream.<br/>
<br/>
The devices had triggered immediately for both of them, despite it having been Kurda who had mouthed off to their captors. From the little battery packs that lined the belt connected to the device, pure, raw volts of quick electricity were coursing through the wired harness around their hips, shocking directly into their clits. The sudden, immense pain was enough to leave them both immobilized, and any fight they had left in them was gone suddenly, the shock of it forcing their legs to go weak, making them crumple to the ground. Given how many nerves were in both of their small, pink clits, the effect was almost maddening immediately.<br/>
<br/>
Their thighs pressed together, as if somehow the pressure would offer some relief—but it was also a somewhat instinctive muscle reaction, with the electricity coursing through them. The rest of the muscles in their legs and thighs were twitching in pure, physical response to the pain and stimulation, leaving them both caught between a state of shock and a breathless cry as they tried to deal with the unexpected pain.<br/>
<br/>
The humans, who had all seen similar displays of torment before, couldn’t help but laugh at the way the animalesque creatures fell, misery writing across their features in displays of horror. It was a pain that neither of them would have been able to imagine, given their lack of familiarity when it came to the methods by which the humans were torturing them. Their own world had no electricity yet, so they could only imagine it as comparable to a thousand tiny lightening bolts shocking their most intimate parts all at once. They writhed side by side, no longer able to cast petty insults each other’s way, both of them brought low by the power in the devices connected to their clits, keeping their labias parted so the humans could watch every time their poor, abused bodies twitched and throbbed in response to the volts being pumped through them.<br/>
<br/>
Given the unintentional stimulation to their bodies, though, both of the females realized with some shame that the devices were, somehow, also making them wet. Though they couldn’t call any of the sensations caused by the shocks actually <em>pleasurable</em><em>, </em>it seemed the mindless physical shocks were drawing out reactions in them that they couldn’t control. Their bodies writhed against the floor, unable to reach down or do anything to alleviate themselves from the sudden shocking. It seemed to go on until their senses were all frantically going haywire, with no relief from the pain that was incomparable to anything they’d experienced before. The man holding the remote let the torment continue on for several minutes at a time, before he’d turn it off, watching as they panted heavily and tried to return to their senses from the intensity of the shocks.<br/>
<br/>
Hazy and breathless, Triss lifted her head, her limbs feeling numb and somewhat tingly at the same time from the effects of the electricity. “W-what-” she started, but the human tutted, clearly disapproving of her speaking without being spoken to—or any other manner of things that these strange creatures might have wanted or expected out of either of them. Before she could even make out the rest of the words that she was trying to string together in any kind of coherence, the little button was pressed on the remote again, and the shocking continued. It drew a louder cry from Kurda than it had Triss, considering the ferret had done her best to catch her breath instead of daring to attempt to talk again. It would likely only serve to make the Princess angrier at Triss for bringing down the human’s ‘wrath’ upon them once more. Triss’s words choked in her throat at the renewed shocking, her hips arching desperately up as if that would somehow make the pain lessen at all.<br/>
<br/>
“You two are going to need to learn how to play nice with one another sooner or later,” one of the humans who had initially restrained them informed them, pushing the two of them closer together in the midst of their suffering on the floor. Triss hated the way she could feel Kurda writhing next to her, her breathy almost-curses not really forming words, but sounding familiar enough to make Triss grimace through her own pain to shoot her a sharp, furious glare. By now, most captives would have started trying to work together to fight back against the ones tormenting them, even though neither would be able to talk for the pain coursing through them at the electric shocks—it seemed that Triss and Kurda, however, weren’t going to be on anything close to civil terms any time soon. Their hatred of one another ran far too deep, and it would prevent them from working out how to escape through teamwork.<br/>
<br/>
The initial shock wasn’t as bad as what was to come. The humans would take turns with the remote, each of them having different preferences for how to use it. To their dread, they found that the initial voltage that was used on them in the beginning wasn’t as painful as it could actually be—one of the ones who had carried them onto the ship proved that, ramping it up until they could practically hear the buzz of electricity being pumped into their captive’s little pink buttons. Those were the worst moments of the torment, their hips thrusting up in a desperate effort to dislodge the clamps, as well as the natural jerks of their muscles in response to the higher amount of electricity.<br/>
<br/>
Still, the physical reactions only drew enjoyment from the group gathering to watch the two; the more the two tried to struggle or fight against their restraints, the more one of the men would turn up the voltage on the controller. Minutes bled into hours, with only brief seconds of air to give them some semblance of break from the constant cycle of screaming in the wake of the pain that coursed through their clits, thighs, and lower hips. The minute their wetness, spread easily by how much they squirmed and writhed, reached the little rise of where the clamps sat on the tiny bundle of nerves just above their entrances, the shocks seemed to spread downwards as well, conducted by their wetness.<br/>
<br/>
It was enough to make their screams cut short into pained whimpers each time a stronger shock slid down through them. It seemed to make the plump lower lips of their pussies quiver with each shock now as well, but the voltage wasn’t high enough to actually damage the skin or their muscles—the last thing any of the humans wanted was to cause such damage that their favorite method of training wouldn’t be effective because they’d no longer feel it.<br/>
<br/>
Somewhere between crying out loud until they were hoarse from the sounds of their own screams, they had grown weaker, and their defenses were at an all time low. There was no strength left in them to even argue or protest when the force of the zapping went into the small cool downs, or the exchange of the remote between hands so each of the men could add their own little personal twist to the speed or strength of the electric shocks. Neither had any sort of concept of time, other than the fact that they could see that the sun had set at some point in the windows of the ship, and only recently, had it risen again. Given that it had been setting when their blades had initially started to clash, it only took a few moments of shaky awareness outside of the pain for Triss to realize that they had been tortured for nearly twelve hours. In that time, plenty of the humans that had captured them had come and gone, wandering out into the Mossflower Woods. Kurda had no idea of the territory or the surrounding area was being conquered in the same way that she and Triss had, and Triss couldn’t help but feel her stomach flip uncomfortable in the pit of her belly at the thought that others were being taken and treated like they were.<br/>
<br/>
Even though they had been taken in a rush, only half of the faces were even fleetingly familiar to either of the females who, now spent from how hard their body had handled being shocked, could only give any of them hazy gazes while they were left to their mercy.<br/>
<br/>
“Think that’s good for now?” One of them questioned while the men came to surround them, watching how their slender chests rose and fell with hard breaths now that they could actually breathe without exhaling in shouts of pain.<br/>
<br/>
“They aren’t complaining anymore, are they?” Another answered with a snide little grin, handing the remote over to one of the other men who hadn’t approached so readily. “Look, I don’t think their bodies minded it too much.”<br/>
<br/>
He reached forward with one bare, dirty foot to press at the inside of Kurda’s thigh, kicking her legs apart while she was too warn out to even protest the indignity of them now ogling the inside of her parted legs, where her fur was soaked through with her own juices purely because of the constant, forced stimulation of the sensitive nerves in her clit. She was still twitching idly, the lingering buzz of how much her nerves had been overworked making it obvious that she was hyper-sensitive, and though they had turned the machines off, her pussy was still spasming and tightening before them. It caused a little silence to run through the men as it conjured other ideas to mind.<br/>
<br/>
The two men that seemed to pick up on it first were quick to move forward, disrobing themselves from the waist down as both Kurda and Triss seemed to realize what they intended on doing at the same time, trying to find it within them to protest or fight back—though neither could, with their arms still restrained and their bodies worn from the excess of torture they’d already suffered through.<br/>
<br/>
Side to side, their thighs brushed together as the two men lifted their legs and parted them, their own lengthy, human cocks standing impressively as they landed with heavy, thick smacks against the exposed, tormented clits between their thighs. They were larger than any male that either of them might have encountered in their own species, and the intentions between the humans baring their cocks and already grinding against them left them both shocked and fearful at what was still to come.<br/>
<br/>
“That won’t fit-” Triss managed to gasp in quiet shock, feeling the tip of the human’s cock already teasing about half way up her soft belly fur before the human scoffed at the thought of it, pulling back to press the head of his cock against the wet, tight ring of her entrance. He started to push with little care or worry over her comfort, and the only saving factor of the electric stimulation earlier was the fact that it’d left her lower muscles weak and unable to clench up at the shock of penetration, still more than wet enough to handle him pushing in deep on the first thrust. Her whimper sounded out regardless; even if the entrance was easier than it might have been normally, he was much too large to fit in her easily, and her body was quite simply too small to be able to handle him easily on the first thrust.<br/>
<br/>
Before Kurda could take any delight in Triss’s noise of discomfort, though, the human between her thighs was also pushing in for a hard, quick invasion of her inner walls. Her lips curled back to bare her teeth, though it was a physical reflex that had her head tilting back, struggling to accommodate to the size of the human’s cock within her two.<br/>
<br/>
“Fuck, I hope yours is as tight as mine is,” the human within Triss groaned out, grasping her legs by the back of her knees so she could push them upwards to her shoulders, leaning forward. His weight pressed down against the back of her thighs as he started to move, wasting no time on ceremony or teasing as he started rolling right into her, his hips slapping down against her ass. It was no secret that many of them had enjoyed the show of shocking their clits, and a few of them had been hard for the last couple of hours, looking forward to this particular aspect of breaking in their new slaves.<br/>
<br/>
“You know it,” the fellow human in Kurda groaned. He was taking things a little more slowly, but it was only so he could enjoy the slow feeling of Kurda squeezing around him with what weak muscle movement her body still conjured weakly after how long she’d been shocked. He couldn’t tell if the little pulses of wet muscles around his thick cock were instinctive from being penetrated or were simply the aftershocks of the electric belts still wrapped around them, but he wouldn’t be complaining any time soon. Between the two of them, and the tight heat of the petite bodies wrapped around them, it wasn’t long until both men were finishing, pumping twin, thick loads into their bodies like it belonged there. The violation left Kurda and Triss both numb, thinking that after the first round, they’d be freed from the symphony of thudding, flesh-on-fur from the steady pounding that had left their backs and tails scrubbing against the ground.<br/>
<br/>
Just as soon as that hope rose in both of them, it was extinguished by the sight of two more humans coming forward to take their respective places. Like a chain, another human would appear after one of the humans humped into their petite bodies with enough force to make them sore every time, they’d feel the burst of heat practically flush against their wombs from how deeply those foreign cocks could bury themselves in. It was easy to lose track of how many times they’d been flipped, fucked into the ground, or forced to ride a set of bouncing hips that sent them into oblivious, forced pleasure of unwanted orgasms more often than either would admit.<br/>
<br/>
“You must be hungry after all that work,” one human spoke aloud, just as the last of their lot finished another, shuddering, dripping orgasm in Kurda’s pussy. It had been his fourth one in the last eighteen hours that they’d kept both of them filled and drilled. “I have an idea on how you can get a little something in your stomach.<br/>
<br/>
None of them had wanted to risk Kurda’s fangs or Triss’s larger teeth on using their mouths around their private areas, but after the last thirty hours of grueling abuse, the mention of <em>some</em> sustenance had both of them perking up, the desperation to get something in their bellies after so long clearly enough to have them on <em>some</em> semblance of good behavior. At a gesture, one of the men moved behind them to free their hands, pushing them forward to put them on their hands and knees while, before them, the men that had been out in the Mossflower Woods barefoot presented their feet. There was all manner of things stuck between their strange toes, with dirt and grass caked to the soles. Kurda was clearly shocked that they expected her to eat from it, but Triss, far more eager to get some sustenance, dipped forward a little more willingly.<br/>
<br/>
She knew that she’d need to keep her energy up as much as possible if she was going to survive these conditions, or hope to escape. Swallowing her pride, her tongue flicked out, and began to clean the dirt from the feet of the human in front of her. In slow, steady swipes, she cleaned and collected the mud, caked with grass at the base, all the way up to where she began to slowly nose apart the human’s toes so she could also get the grime between each one.<br/>
<br/>
Somewhere between the start of Triss’s more enthusiastic cleaning of the human’s feet before her, Kurda also leaned forward, somewhat more tentatively starting to nibble the worst of the grass clumps off of another human’s feet, though she couldn’t help but be a bit more thankful that it seemed like his were more dusty than anything else. There were others still waiting for their turns, but it would give her time to acclimate her taste buds to the worst of the taste presented to her, and it meant she could save some of her saliva on the worse feet to come. While her tongue was a little bigger, her slower pace meant that she finished on the first set of feet around the same time that Triss finished on her own. While it wasn’t her proudest moment, she had worked it all down, and just when she thought she would be able to swallow it all down and stomach it to forget about the source of those nutrients, another human sat down before each of them, bearing his feet as well.<br/>
<br/>
They lost track of just how many feet they’d cleaned in the next few hours when they were faced with spotless heels once more. They had swallowed mouthful after mouthful of dirt, grime, and other more.. mysterious objects that they had trekked in from the forest around where the ship had landed, and neither Triss nor Kurda wanted to focus on the thought. One of the humans finally sat on the floor again in front of them, making himself comfortable before them. The others moved to follow suit, each of them reclining as they settled in for what seemed to be some sort of anticipated show.<br/>
<br/>
“Now,” the man started, staring them both down for the time being, taking note of the miserable looks on their expression after they’d been so thoroughly degraded, “since it seems that the two of you still aren’t going to be getting along any time soon, we’re going to have you kiss. Let’s see if you can find some solidarity between the two of you when you’ve both got the same taste in your mouth.”<br/>
<br/>
“Vhat?” Kurda almost growled with indignant horror, her eyes wide at the fact that out of everything else, being commanded to kiss <em>Triss</em> of all creatures was the closest thing to a slap in the face. She could handle being tortured, violated, demeaned… but the thought of having to play <em>nice</em> with the red squirrel was just as revolting, given that their battle before the interruption would have surely lead to one, or both of their deaths in the effort to cut down the other.<br/>
<br/>
The remote control made another appearance, though, threatening them both with the idea of more, countless hours of torture if they didn’t obey without much resistance. “Oh, shut <em>up!</em>” Triss squeaked, not looking forward to or planning on allowing Kurda to stick them both in another twelve hours of being shocked. Grasping out, her shorter claws dragged against the back of the ferret’s neck, dragging her in for a quick, furious kiss. It was all hard pressure and lips, but her grip was enough to slide her claws through Kurda’s fur, tight there in a way that pulled skin and fur alike to keep her close. There was fury in her eyes, loathe to be anywhere near the vermin princess.<br/>
<br/>
“You call that a kiss?” One of the humans observed, scoffing as he reached for the remote himself from the man next to him.<br/>
<br/>
Realizing Triss’s forceful display was hardly convincing to the onlookers as to the show they really wanted to see, Kurda’s lips parted into a snarl, and she slipped her tongue past her own sharp fangs to press hard against Triss’s lips. She could taste the residue of the men’s feet on her mouth, but that wasn’t going to stop her there. Kurda wrapped her arm against the side of Triss’s head, tangling her grasp just against the red squirrel’s ears so she could use them as a vantage point to tilt her head forcefully back and upwards. Kurda’s taller height meant that it was an inconvenience for her to bend too far down to engage in the kiss, and she was going to make it painfully obvious to Triss that Kurda did <em>not</em> intend to crouch down to her height to make it easier on her.<br/>
<br/>
The tongue lashing against her lips, combined with bared fangs that suggested the prospect of biting against them if she didn’t comply had Triss snarling as well, her lips parting as if ready to spit an insult, but Kurda didn’t allow her the luxury of a reprieve, tilting hard into the kiss to claim the squirrel’s mouth. Though both of them could taste the slightly different textures of flavor and residue that the feet had left on their tainted mouths, it became obvious quickly that they were going to devolve into little more than a competitive battle for dominance. Just as Kurda would use the threat of her teeth to drive in the depth of the kiss, Triss would in turn use the strength of her jaw and her own tongue to push it right back, the wetness of their shared saliva dripping down their maws as their eyes bore nothing but a sharp, furious glare that never faltered on either side. Their eyes remained open for the duration of their incensed making out, with both females intent on making sure they weren’t the first to back down or show signs of submission.<br/>
<br/>
Neither of them would allow their pride to back down at that point, and any chance of teamwork to attempt to escape seemed all but impossible.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>